Sisters Grimm, Christmas mishaps
by Nun in disguise
Summary: my first Sisters Grimm story, it is also a Christmas story. WARNING: there is no mistletoe.


Hi! This is my first Sisters Grimm story. I had my experts check it over, and they say that I stayed in character.  
also I have put REAL Christmas stuff in here, like the peanuts special. Only this is mine.

disclaimer: i don't own Sisters Grimm.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm flopped onto the bed she and Daphne shared. Daphne and Red had gone out, leaving Sabrina alone to wrap presents. Sabrina checked over the list in her hands again, "Daphne wanted makeup, granny didn't say, Uncle Jake wanted a rose bush, and Red wanted art supplies" she paused, remembering the conversation she and Daphne had with Red yesterday…

"Christmas?" Red had asked.

"Yeah! It's so fun!" Daphne started to list the thing they did on Christmas, "We go caroling, make presents, buy some, and we celebrate the biggest thing of all!"

"What's that?" Red asked.

"JESUS!" Daphne squealed.

"Oh," Red said, "I never did that when I was younger…"

"Well, now is as a good a time to start as ever!" Daphne then took Red to the basement, where all the Christmas decorations were. The rest of the day was spent decorating.

Sabrina turned back to her list, "Mom wants free baby-sitting, and Dad wants time with mom, and Puck wants… what DOES he want?" she asked herself. She had put off getting his present, but his was the only one left."Why can't he be more NORMAL?" she yelled.

"Can I come in?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Sure." Sabrina answered.

Uncle Jake came in and sat on the bed next to her, "So do you just like yelling, or is there some sort of problem?" he asked.

Sabrina scowled and said "I've got everybody Christmas presents but Puck."

"Oh," Uncle Jake nodded, "He IS hard to buy for, how about a Nerf gun?"

"I do NOT want him to try and shoot me with that."

"Hmm… good point."

"That's the problem! Whatever I get him he'll use for a prank!"

"Why don't you just ask him what he wants?"

"I guess it's come to that." Sabrina sighed, "OK, I'll go ask. But if I come out covered with goop, I'm blaming you."

"Good luck," Uncle Jake called after her.

Sabrina walked down the hall to Puck's room. She started to open the door, then remembering her first day of school, she decided to knock instead.

The door opened, and a chimpanzee stood before Sabrina. It gestured for Sabrina to follow it, so she did, but VERY carefully.

They walked to the trampoline, which doubled as Puck's bed. The chimp held up a hand, telling Sabrina to stop. She did, because she knew better than just to wander around Puck's room. Who knew what he kept in there? A minute later Puck flew out of a group of trees,

"What do you want, Grimm? To challenge me again?" Puck asked and drew out his sword.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "NO, I came to ask you what you want for Christmas. So what do you want?"

Puck landed, he looked at her curiously, and asked "That's why you came?"

"YES. Now will you answer my question?"

"Uh… I guess either a Star-Wars movie, or the Lord of the Rings."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Old Lady won't buy either of them for me."

"OK, thanks." Sabrina turned and left, following the path she and the chimpanzee had taken, just to be safe.

~%~%~%~

"Done! It's all DONE!" Sabrina smiled happily. It was a week before Christmas and she had finally convinced her parents to take her shopping, again. They had been busy, too. Sabrina had almost forgotten about Basil, so she picked up something for him too.

Daphne came in, "What's done?" she asked.

"My Christmas shopping" Sabrina answered happily.

"Good for you, oh! I came to tell you that Dad just got the tree and we need to go down and decorate it!" Daphne danced in a happy circle and ran down the stairs. Sabrina followed, but not as quickly.

The afternoon was spent decorating the tree and listening to old Christmas music. Even Puck came down to see what was happening.

That night Daphne got out all the ingredients for Christmas cookies. Red came in to help, but they ended up covered with flour. And since Veronica and Henry were out doing THEIR Christmas shopping, Sabrina was the one who discovered what they were doing.

"Guys I heard a noise- OhMyGosh!" Sabrina looked at the kitchen, then at Daphne and Red, "Daphne, Red what were you Doing?"

Daphne smiled uncertainly, "Making cookies?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Red get the broom, Daphne get the sponge, I'll start washing the dishes."

Soon the kitchen was cleaned up and they were getting fresh ingredients out.

"First you put the flour. And any other dry ingredients in." Sabrina directed, "Then the wet ones. Then the flour won't stick to the measuring cup, and the flour won't go flying around the room when you turn the mixer on." They mixed everything together, then got out the cookie sheets.

"Daphne get out water, butter, powdered sugar, and vanilla." Sabrina said, "Red pre-heat the oven, 350degrees then get out a clean bowl. We are going to make frosting!"

After the cookies were done and frosted Daphne asked Sabrina, "can I put some M&Ms in the frosting?"

"Sure, and while you get them also get the sprinkles." Sabrina answered.

~%~%~%~

"WE'RE HOME!" Veronica called out, "AND DON'T GO IN THE CAR- wait a minute, what's that smell?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know, let's check." They walked into the kitchen and saw Sabrina, Daphne, and Red hovering over something on the counter.

"What's going on here?" Veronica asked.

Daphne whirled around and said, "We made cookies, mom! See?" she lifted up a plateful of cookies, decorated with M&Ms and green and red sprinkles.

Veronica picked one up and bit into it, "This is really good, try one Henry!"

He picked one up and tried it, a smile lit up his face.

Red smiled too, "Sabrina showed us how to do it." She said quietly.

Instead of saying any thing Sabrina picked up two cookies. She handed one to Red and bit the other. A content look stayed on her face, even when Daphne yelled, "SABRINA GETS DISHES!" and ran out of the room.

~%~%~%~

"IT'S SNOWING! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Daphne yelled, waking up the entire house.

"Since when do you get up before me?" Sabrina asked groggily. But Daphne had already left to make sure the REST of the house was awake. Sabrina pulled herself out of bed and looked out the window, the snow had just started to fall, and prickly grass poked through the snow . Sabrina pulled on an extra sweater and walked down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she saw a stack of pancakes, with maple syrup. Brown maple syrup, completely normal.

"OK, I am NOT awake, am I?" she asked granny Relda.

"Yes_ liebling_, you're awake. This is your Christmas present, normal food." Granny Relda said giving Sabrina a hug.

"Thanks, Granny." Sabrina said as she hugged her grandma back. Then she sat down and ate the pancakes on her plate.

~%~%~%~

An hour later everyone had gathered in the living room. Daphne was bouncing up and down excitedly. Puck had entered with a bag that was oddly shaped; when every one was there he had opened the bag and started to go through it, "Grimm, CATCH.' He had ordered, throwing the box directly at her face.

Luckily she caught it, "Thanks." She said bluntly.

Puck continued this procedure to every one in the room, except Basil's present. Basil's present he left on the floor. Then he scooped up all the presents marked "Puck", and said, "Merry Christmas, everyone, thanks." Then he flew into the kitchen to open his presents.

As granny went to bring Puck back Sabrina, very carefully, opened the box he had thrown at her. Inside there was a wooden sword, and a bunch of paper pamphlets. Each one said, "Give to PUCK, the ruler of the sword, and he won't prank you for ONE day." Sabrina smiled and shook her head.

~%~%~%~

"SQUEE!" Daphne bit her hand, in the normal Daphne way, "THANK YOU SABRINA!" Daphne jumped up and gave Sabrina a hug. Daphne had just opened the present Sabrina had given her, which was a make-up kit complete with directions on how to use some of the make-up.

"That's a really nice present." Red commented.

"We have to give each other a make over!" Daphne paused, "You too, Sabrina, then you can show us what to do!"

"Well, that's the last present." Veronica declared.

Granny clapper her hands, "OK _libelings_! Clean up the wrapping paper! Then you can try out your new things."

~%~%~%~

After lunch Daphne had insisted that Red stop using her art stuff for a while so they could go and play in the snow. Then Granny sent everybody outside.

Daphne and Red made a snowman while Sabrina started on a snow fort. Eventually Daphne and Red helped, and when Puck came out, boy did he get it.

When they returned inside the house Sabrina and Daphne was laughing, Red was running, and Puck was shivering, an angry scowl on his face. The girls had sprung a surprise attack on him, covered him with snow, and ran into the house.

"That wasn't fair." Puck said once we had dried off.

"I thought you were 'The Trickster King'," Sabrina said slyly, "You should have been able to defeat three GIRLS."

That made Puck even madder, "W-"

"Puck, I told you to wear the jacket I got you," Granny interjected, "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have nearly frozen."

Puck just stood there for a moment then turned and left.

~%~%~%~

By dinner time Daphne had tried all her presents, including the one from Sabrina. Red and Daphne had glitter and lots of other makeup on their faces. Red had gone simpler, but Daphne had used all the colors she could. She also asked Sabrina to show her how to put makeup on for real tomorrow.

When Daphne had come down to dinner, Puck, who seemed desperate to get the girls back, said, "Did the make-up explode on your face or something, Marshmallow?"

Daphne stuck her out her tongue and said, "Did the snow explode in yours?"

~%~%~%~

"Last Christmas movie of the year is Rudolph!" Daphne called after dinner, then she ran to the living room to start the movie.

Sabrina grabbed the plate of cookies on the table and followed the rest of her family._ This was a really good Christmas, _she thought as Burl Ives started to sing Rudolph's song, _we're all here, and it's almost normal. Even Puck was bearable today. This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time._

* * *

That's all folks! have a merry Christmas!


End file.
